Beauty And The Monster
by RavenCraw
Summary: A Girl From Angelus's Past Comes To LA. Angel Has No Memory Of Her Or Why He Feels A Pull For Her. But When Angelus's Comes Out Everything Is Clear. Angel Must Chose To Be The Monster He Fears To Get The Girl Or lose Her Forever.
1. Preface

**_This Story Has Been In My Head Ever Since Season 5 Of Buffy(Which, Since I'm Done With Buffy And On Season 3 Of Angel, Has Been A Dang While). I'm Just Getting Around To Actually Writing It Out. I Think This Is Gonna Be One Of My Bests( And Since I'm Actually Publishing It That Means Something :)) So Anyways Here It Is. Enjoy )_**

**_I Don't Own Angel Nor Any Of The Characters. That Would Be The Superhuman Joss Whedon :)_**

* * *

L.A. A dark place where the good are few and bad run around freely with no one to stop them, and hiding behind the bad are the evil. The ones that only come out at night, and every little kid imagines is under their bed and adults pretend don't exist. I don't know where I fit in those categories, but if I had to pick what I was I would say, unnatural. Something that isn't supposed to exist, by all laws of nature, but does anyway. A complete outcast in all levels of society.

I never wished for this life. Running and hiding in the darkness. Being forced to live with all things evil. I never wanted it, but I have it, like it or not. When I first realized what I was I was angrier then I ever thought I could be. People, towns, and society in general crashed and burned because of me. The pain and suffering I caused still haunts me in my ever real dreams. The people I killed still whisper in my ear.

After the anger came the denial. I couldn't be this monster that caused so much hurt and undoubtedly would create more. I searched everywhere for someone or something to change me back to the real me. The person I used to be, that would never and could never cause so much pain. I found nothing. No cure, no spell, nothing could help me now. Not even death could stop me. I was still a monster.

I couldn't understand why I was picked into this, and still don't. I was such a good person, when I was still a person. I went to church and faithfully followed my everlasting father, but still I became what I am. I just couldn't believe that God himself had turned his back on his loving child, and left me in the dark evil that now surrounded me. I wandered for years, still hoping and wishing that someone would help me. That God would take pity on me and save me from this horrible life. But nothing came for me.

I became depressed and lonely. I walked streets and crossed countries just hopelessly hoping for intervention. At this point all I wanted was to be put out of my misery. I wanted death. I heard rumors of a person, someone who killed monsters for a living. Someone who hasn't yet failed to kill a beast that has gotten in their way. Sunny California was my new destination. That's how I found the person who saved me.

In the darkest, place in California I found a savior. I felt them before I even met them. I watched from the shadows as they fought not just enemies but themselves as well. I knew I was needed here, and before I could be helped I had to clear my conscious and die with a clean slate, no more blood on my hands. This, I knew, was my chance to make up for all that I've ever done. Finally some good could come from the monster that was me. This is the story of how I found my Angel.

* * *

**_Oh Snap This Isn't In Angel's POV ;) LOL! Please Review? :D Let Me Know If You Love Or Hate It And(This is A First For Me So Take Advantage Of It :P) Let Me Know If There's Any Certain Couples You Want To Appear In This Story. It Might Just Be A Fling But If Its A Good Couple I'll Inser It :O So Review! ;)_**


	2. Meetings

**_Chapter One Is Done. I'm Surprised That I'm Actually Updating This Story So Soon, And Hopefully I'll Be Updating It Again Soon :) I Hope You Really Like The Preface And Will Love This Chapter As Well ^^ Read And Enjoy._**

**_I Don't Own Angel Or Any Of The Charecter's. That Would Be King Of The Geeks, Joss Whedon :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

Angel's POV

It seemed that this city was always full of smoke. No matter where I was inside or out it the air around me was full of smoke. It filled my nostrils and lungs with its foul but comforting smell. I hated the smoke, but at the same time I loved it. It was the one thing that has always been with me through the many years that I had walked this earth. Even though I knew it was a foul thing, there was comfort there. It reminded me of someone important, although I didn't know their name or what they were. I just knew that to me they were one of the most important people in my eternal life.

I walked the streets alone searching for the enemy I knew was close by. Cordelia had seen her attacking another young woman. This had to end soon. It was time that Darla left forever. Darla. The one person that was still living if, you could call it that, that was still alive and roaming this world. The one person who knew my deepest and darkest secrets. Even Drusilla couldn't know what Darla did. It was time that I got rid of her.

I knew I would have to kill her. That was the only way to be sure that se would leave and be gone for good this time. I was done with her and Lindsey plotting behind my back. After I was done with Darla I would take care of Lindsey. I didn't know how yet, but I would. This ended tonight. I rounded an alley corner and saw Darla standing there, back turned to me, and a young woman lying huddled on the ground.

I worried that I had gotten there too late, and the guilt was already going through me when the girl struggled up to her knees. She was alive and, to my surprise, wasn't bitten yet. She was bruised and beaten, but all together she was fine. I would have sighed with relief, if I didn't remember that Darla was still in attack mode towards this girl. I quietly started making my way towards Darla when she spoke.

"Why are you here?" she asked in her harshest voice. At first I thought she was speaking to me, and was about to answer when Darla took a step towards the girl. "I asked you a question, and you WILL answer me." As Darla said this I sensed a new emotion in her voice. It was something I never thought I would hear in her voice. Fear.

The girl looked up at her. I couldn't see her face because Darla's body hid it, but I did sense that something on her face made Darla uncomfortable. The girl slowly stood up and bravely faced Darla head on. She must have been a head shorter the Darla, but she stood there staring up at her, never wavering. And eventually it was Darla that had to take a step back. The girl just stood there, staring at Darla. Now that Darla had shifted her body I could she the girl.

She had long dark brown hair that was sloppily pulled into a side ponytail. She hard dark circles under her eyes. Her clothes were much too baggy for her slim figure. It was obvious that this girl had been living on the streets for a long time now. She had a cut on her left cheek where I suspected Darla had smacked her to the ground. I saw her lips move as she was about to say something, but suddenly couldn't. Her hands grabbed the sides of her head, and she fell to her knees once again. As she did this Darla walked closer to her, confidence back in her stride.

"Well you certainly haven't changed. Always, on your knees weren't you?" As Darla said this she kicked the girl in stomach sending her flying down the alleyway. I figured this had gone on long enough. Before Darla could reach the girl again I rushed towards her and grabbed her arm. Darla jumped at my touch, and turned to me. "Well if it isn't the brave knight, Angel" Sarcasm dripped from every word that she said. I noticed that the girls head shot up, her blue eyes locking with mine.

"Darla, this is enough. This ends here," I said never breaking the eye contact with the girl. It was her who broke it when another spasm of pain shot through her. It reminded me of Cordelia's visions, and my heart went out to her. For some reason I knew that I was meant to meet this girl. Darla's laugh pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Oh Angel, this is just the beginning. Her being here is the start of it. Just ask her, I'm sure she knows. Well, that is if she survives tonight," she said with a smirk. I threw up against the wall, my hand around her neck. She gagged a little, then recomposed herself.

"You won't touch her. Enough have died because of your hands, and I won't allow anymore," I replied, pushing her harder into the wall. Again she gagged then just smiled back at me. The way that she smiled bugged me. "Why are you smiling Darla?"

"I'm not going to kill her, but that pain shooting through her body might." As if on cue I heard a scream of pain from behind me. Worried that some other vampire had gotten to her I turned to her quickly. She was fully on the ground writhing in pain, as her whole body jerked in pain over and over again. I immediately let go of Darla and ran to the girl. Her face was stained and red from the tears that ran down her face. I pulled her into my lap and tried to calm the jerking but she just jerked even more violently. And just as suddenly as it began, she stopped and went limp in my arms.

Her eyes were opened wide and staring blankly at the sky. I would have thought she died if I didn't hear her heartbeat through her chest. She slowly looked at me. "She won't stop. They'll force him to rise, and he'll come seeking revenge for his family. He can't be stopped. He'll destroy the warrior and the world will be thrown into chaos with the big three ruling over all. Demons and humans will fall beneath them. The warrior will fall and because of this the world will end." As she said the last words she passes out in my arms.

I decided to take her back to the hotel. She had no home or family. This I was I was sure of. Another thing I was positive of was that the Powers that Be sent her to me. I wouldn't make the mistake of leaving her on the street. Cordelia was still in the office, but was getting ready to leave, as I walked in the front doors. Her eyes widen at the limp figure in my arms.

"Is she…," she broke off knowing that I knew what she meant. When I shook my head she breathed a sigh of relief. After she took another breath, she got to work cleaning her up. As she did that I told her about what had happened between her and Darla and I. "We should put her in room. That way you can watch her and make sure she doesn't have another pain attack," she said after the girl was cleaned up. I nodded in agreement.

I got in from here Cordy. Go home and get some rest. I'll call if I need you," I told Cordelia as I picked the girl up and headed to my bedroom. "I can take care of her." Cordelia nodded and headed out, back to her apartment.

I made my way down to my cool room, and placed the shivering girl under the comforter on my queen sized bed. She rolled over on her side, and lay there comfortably. I stood there watching her sleep for awhile, making sure that she was fine. As I turned my back and started headed back up the concrete stairs, I heard a creak of bed springs. I turned my head and saw the girl sitting straight up, convulsing with pain.

I quickly went her side and without thinking slide under the covers with her. She jumped as the bed creaked beneath my weight. Seeing it was me she relaxed a little, but not much. She was breathing heavily like she was having trouble breathing. "It's ok. You're safe here," I told her in my most soothing voice. When I said this, she stopped shivering and her breathing slowed to a normal pace.

"I know," she replied quietly. "I know your name is Angel and that you are a vampire, with a soul. I know that you used to be Liam, a human who was a disappointment to his family. I know that inside of you Angelus is fighting to get free, and you're fighting to keep him inside and that you're having more and more trouble keeping him in. I know how many people that you've killed and lost over the centuries that you've lived. I know that and much more about you Angel."

I was shocked that she knew that much about me. I thought that no one could possibly know this much about me, besides Darla. This young homeless girl knew more about me then any of the rest of our little "Scooby" gang. It was like she had know me all of my life, but I had no idea who she was.

"What's your name? Who are you? How do you so much about me, but I know nothing about you?" I asked in a rush. I was getting nervous about bringing this girl her. Maybe she wasn't sent by the Powers that Be. Maybe I should have left her stranded. As I looked again at this girl, I knew she was destined to be here, in this bed in my house with me.

"My name," she replied, breaking my thoughts. "is Mayzie. Mayzie Dubois. And I'm the girl that's going to save your life." And with that she passed out for the second time that night.

* * *

**Woah! :O How Does She Know So Much About Angel :O I'll Guess you'll Have To Find Out Next Time ;) Fav And Review Please And Thank You :)**

**And For Those Who Like Slayer Like Stories Check Out My Story Called "The Slayer Chronicals" (Orignal Title Huh? .)**

**sparklefairedust. deviantart. com/#/d3b3dmi (take all the spaces out before you copy and paste it in the address bar)**


	3. Whispers

**_Sorry It's taken so long to update and I promise that i'm gonna try and update faster with longer chapters. Just hang in there with me :)_**

**_I don't own Angel or it's charecter's(just Mayzie ) they all belong to leader of the Whedonites Joss Whedon :D_**

* * *

**Mayzie's POV**

** I woke up in a strange bed in a strange room. I didn't recognize either one of them, and at first I couldn't remember how I could have possibly gotten there. Then all the memories from the night before came flooding back and I had to lay back down from the strain of remembering everything. **

** I remembered walking down the street trying to find a safe place to stay for the night when I felt someone behind me. I didn't know who it was but I could tell they were bad news and definatly not human. I side stepped into the first ally that I came across, and turned to face them. I had to admit I was surprised to find out that it was Darla that had been stalking me. I heard she was dead and I wasn't happy to see her still around. By the look on her face she wasn't happy to see me either. **

** I remember her asking questions, although what they were I couldn't recall. I also remember pain throughout my whole body. Knowing Darla she probably threw me around a bit, but I knew that that wouldn't have hurt me too bad. It was the vision that had hurt me the most. That was what stood out the most to me from last night. After the vision I I blacked out , and couldn't remember anything. I had no idea how I got here or what happened to Darla. For all I knew Darla could be in the next room plotting how to kill me, although I doubted this greatly. If Darla were going to kill me she would have already done it, which made me think again. Where was I and what stopped Darla? My answer was answered in the next second.**

** A young girl walked through the double french doors.. I say young only because to me everything under a hundred is young. She was about twenty one, at the oldest. She had rags and a bowl of water in her hands. She paused when she saw I was awake. There was an awkward moment where neither one of said anything. Then she turned and said out the open door, "Angel! She's awake." After this was stated she continued her way over to the bed and kneeled down on the edge of it. She reached towards me and I automatically flinched away. She pulled back a little, some hurt in her eyes. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I just have to replace your bandages. They're soaked in blood,"she said softly. I looked down and for the first time noticed the bandges covering my body. Little flashes of Darla throwing me around entered my mind. She reached again towards me and this time I stayed I stayed still.**

** She removed my blood soaked bandages like a mother would to her child. I could always sense how people are and I could tell this girl was kind and caring toward everyone. She was very pretty as well. She had a short brown bob that framed her face perfectly. She had caring brown eyes that were worn from worry or stress. Now that I actually looked at her I noticed her face and whole body were worn from stress. Just the way she held herself was different from other people. She finished off the bandages and got off of the floor. "I'm sure Angel will be in here soon. Can I get you something to eat or drink," she asked in that same caring tone. I shook my head slowly and she nodded. "Well let me know" and with that she was gone, the door clicking shut behind her. **

** Angel. The name sounded familar, but I just couldn't place it. I was sure I had never met someone with that name because I would have remembered such an ironic name. Me meeting an Angel was high on the 'never going to happen' list. All the same I felt like I knew him and that I'd be safe with him. That was one thing I never felt toward anyone before, even way back then. So even though I knew I could make it out without anyone catching me I decided to stay put, if not just to see this Angel person. Maybe he was the one that the whispers told me about. Maybe he was the one who could end my life once and for all.**

** I could feel a headache forming at my temples. The after effects of a vision. I could feel my whole body hurting because of the last one. It must have been horrible to watch, if anyone was even there to see it. I had a feeling that Darla had seen me have it and if she was still alive I knew she would try to find me to find out what I saw and kill me. She had done it before and I knew she would keep doing it until she killed me for good. I smiled at this. No matter how much I or she wished it she would never be able to kill me. **

** I slid silently off the bed. Darla would find me no matter where I was. I could never hide from her. I thought back to the girl who had just left. Many monsters don't care if humans are caught in the middle of their battles, but I would always care. Even though I was a monster I still had a heart and soul. I couldn't sit here knowing that Darla could very well be on her way here. She would kill everyone in this building just to get to me. I wouldn't let that happen. I walked to the glass balcony doors and opened them just enough for my slim body to slip through. **

**The whispers inside became screams, telling me to go back and lay down. My body ached for the same , but I pushed them both back. I didn't care if Darla was out there looking for me. She could be around the corner for all I knew, but I wouldn't let her hurt innocent people. I would try to do some good in this horrible life, and with this last thought I jumped from the balcony and onto the street below.**

**Darla's POV**

** It was dark in Lindsey's apartment as it always was in the middle of day. I hated even thinking about the sun. What's the point of thinking about something if you can never feel or be around it? Everyday before he left, Lindsey would pull every curtain tightly together so not one ray could reach me. He was so caring that Lindsey. Too bad I was just using him until I could change Angel back into my wonderful Angelus. **

** This is why I couldn't stand having that little brat Mayzie around. She always ruined my plans when she was around and it took centuries for me to fix them again. I could never figure out how to kill her. It was obvious she was human, I could easily pick them out, but no matter how I tried to kill her she wouldn't stay dead. I've burned her, staked her, and cut her head off and still here she was walking around this city like she owned it.**

** The last time I killed her I thought it was for good. It's been over a hundred years since I had seen or even heard of her. True I had been deep underground with the Master at this time but I still would have heard. It was the Master who first brought my attention to her, and he could always tell when she was around. I learned the signs and started to realize when she was close as well. I remember the first time I had ever seen Miss Mayzie.**

_**I had just become a vampire and the Master had taken me out for my first controlled hunt. She was the first young lady that had passed us. She was alone and completely unaware of her surroundings. She was stumbling and could barely stand up straight. I would have said she was drunk but there wasn't even a hint of alcohol on her. Her hair was tightly curled but still messed up like she had just had a rough night with a young man. She was the perfect target for me, but when I took a step forward the Master stopped me. "Not that one," he whispered, as if she could hear us from such a distance. To my surprise she stopped and turned toward us.**_

_** I knew she couldn't see us or even possibly know that we were here hiding in the shadows, but I felt as if she was looking straight at us. She took a step toward us, and as she did the Master stepped deeper into the shadows dragging me with him. I was about to question his actions when she spoke. "I know your'e there," she said. It was just loud enough for us to hear, but not the men at the tavern up the road. "Why don't you just show yourself?" I made a move to show myself, but again the Master stopped me. There was a moment of silence then she spoke again. "Why are you scared of me?" **_

_** This outraged me. I was most certainly not scared of this pathetic human. I was a much higher being then she was and I was about to teach her that myself. Before the Master could stop me I stepped out of the shadows and into her view. "Who said I was scared?" I asked loudly. I smiled at her and took a step forward. She stood her ground, her face blank. Although it was blank now it was obvious that she had been crying before. Her beautiful features were red, puffy, and swollen. I took another step forward, again she didn't move. There was no way out now, she was mine. I was about to attack when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I instantly tried to pull away but it painfully kept me in my place. I looked up angrily and saw the Master standing beside me.**_

_** "We are not scared of you little one," he said, answering her previous question. His body screamed tension, I could feel it, even though his words came out smooth and care free. **_

_** "Then why won't you let her kill me?" she asked back. "Why every time she goes in for the kill you hold her back?" I was starting to think the same thing. It was obvious she was human, I could hear her heart pumping and smell the warmth of the blood rushing through her body. She was an easy kill, and still he would not let me kill her. Still he held me back.**_

_** "There are higher beings who want you, and we have no place messing with them," he answered just as smoothly as before. At this her face changed to confusion, it was the first sign of any emotion. The Master laughed at this. "You know what I speak of. You hear them talking to you. They are doing it now, are they not? The little whispers in your head telling you to run. To keep away from us monsters." Her face turned to fear and he laughed again. "Come Darla we shall feed somewhere else." With that he turned away from her and started to walk awat, me following closely behind him. There was rustling of skirts and a crack, then the Master was on his hands and knees, crouched in pain. **_

_** "Don't think you can just walk away from here freely." She was much closer now, and walking even closer. I didn't know what had happened until I looked down at the Master. There was a wooden stake in his chest, two inches away from his heart. "There's something you can give me and I want it." She said this calmly as she stopped two feet away from us. The Master stood back up and ripped the stake out of his chest not even flinching. **_

_** "What's that?" he asked in disgust. It was obvious that he didn't like her and I still didn't understand why we couldn't kill her. She had almost killed him and still he made no move to end her short, pathetic life.**_

_** "Kill me," was her answer. Her voice was begging. It was so shocking to me that I didn't even make a move to give her want she wanted. Why anyone would ask for a vampire to kill them was unbelievable. Even at this request the Master stayed where he was. **_

_** "I won't. You might kill us but the torture we'd get from your little voices would be much worse then anything you could do to us." He stood tall, and set his hand back on my shoulder keeping me from both attacking and running. From beneath her skirts she pulled out another stake.**_

_** "If that's your choice." I braced myself for my death that was sure to come. I closed my eyes ready for the pain that was sure to follow behind that stake. Instead I heard screaming. I opened my eyes and the young girl was on the ground, holding her head and screaming in pain. Before anyone could show up I decided to end this. I jumped on top of her and bit down on her neck as hard as I could. I could hear the Master's screams behind me but closer then that were the whispers.**_

_** They sounded so close to me, as if they were standing right beside me, but I knew no one was around to say the words that were being spoken. For the first time in my vampire life I was scared of something. These whispers were killing me and the more I drained this girl the more they tortured me and the louder they got until they weren't whispers anymore. I knew I needed to leave this girl alive but I couldn't stop drinking from her. Just when I thought I was going to die from the voices, I was yanked hard from behind. I didn't care who it was, if it was a hunter let them kill me as long as the voices stopped. It turned out to be the Master who pulled me off of her.**_

_** Together we slipped back into the shadows that we originally hid in. "Is she still alive?" he asked me. I nodded and we watched as the tavern emptied and men surrounded the wounded girl. We heard them say that it was vampire and we watched as she was carried away to be tended to. We stood a moment longer, until the Master repeated, "Come Darla we shall feed somewhere else." With that I left the girl and voices behind.**_

** In the next century or so I kept coming across her and without the Master holding me back I killed her every time. If the Master happened to be by my side when I ran into her he would turn away from her dragging me away with him. Now that he was gone and I was back to my vampire self I was ready to kill her once more, but this time for good. I knew I couldn't do it alone. I had a feeling it took more then just one vampire to kill this brat. Immediately I knew the perfect person to help. **

** I picked up the phone that was on the coffee table in front of me. I dialed the number that I already knew by heart. After a couple of rings a voice came through the line. "Dru? Yes it's Darla. I have a new pet for you to play with. Meet me at Lindsey's right after sunset and I'll introduce the two of you." As I hung up a smile spread across my face. This is just what I needed right now to get my mind off this whole Angel business. This would be a fun game and in the end just might change Angel back into my Angelus once more. This time for good.**

**Angel's POV**

** She was gone. Not thirty minutes after Cordelia returned from changing her bandages I sent Fred in there to make sure the windows were covered. All I needed was to scare this girl by bursting into flames in front her. Fred returned with the news that there was no girl in that room, confirmed by Cordelia and I who searched not only my room but the whole hotel. She was officially gone, and now I had a duty to find her where ever she was. It didn't help that I had no idea who this girl was or where she would possibly go. All I had was her name. Mayzie. **

** I felt like I had heard this name before. I tried to think if Darla or anyone from Wolfram and Hart had mentioned her, or even if she was someone from the past. I couldn't remember anything about her, which just made me that much more worried about her and even more determined to find her. If Darla knew her then certainly Lila or Lindsey would have. First stop was Lila's. **

** It was going to be tough to question her since I had never been invited into her house. This was made easier by her neighbor telling me that she hadn't returned from work yet. That only left Lindsey, and I had been invited into his house. I drove as fast I could breaking, I'm sure, every traffic law in L.A., but at this moment they didn't matter. I parked a block away from his apartment and walked the rest of the way. His curtains were drawn which made me think that a vampire was staying with him. Darla. **

** I climbed the fire escape since it was the quickest way into his apartment. As I reached his window I tumbled through it, landing on my feet. I straightened up and saw a shocked Lindsey standing in a smashed room, phone in hand. "You know I'm starting to regret ever inviting you into this appartment," he sarcastically remarked. I wanted to hit him right then. "If you're here for Darla, she's gone." **

** "Gone where?" I asked. I had to find her as soon as possible. Mayzie was my responsibility, and I wasn't going to let Darla touch her. **

** "If I knew I would already be there," he answered. He was pouring himself a drink. For some reason this simple act ticked me off. The next thing I knew his glass shattered on the ground and I had him pinned to the wall. He didn't seem shocked at this action. "You know killing me isn't going to help you find her. It'll probably just make things harder for you."**

** "What do you know about a Mayzie Dubois?" I asked harshly, completely ignoring his last statement. At this question he did seem surprised, but he still didn't answer. It wasn't until I shoved him harder into the wall that he decided it was worth his time to answer me.**

** "I don't know anything about her except that Darla wants her dead. That's the reason she's not here. She and Drusilla are heading out to find and kill her," he said with the little breath that I allowed out of his windpipe. I had a feeling that he wasn't telling me the whole truth, but I couldn't worry about that right now. All I could think about was stopping Darla from finding Mayzie. **

** I jumped out the window and landed hard on the street below. I ran as quickly as I could to my car. There was no time to call Wesley and Gunn. I had a strong feeling that I was already too late, and as I drove down the empty road my suspicions were confirmed when I heard a familiar scream and a voice saying in a soothing tone, "That's right little kitty. Scream for your new mommy."**

* * *

******_Poor Mayzie And Her Crazy Whispers. And What's Up With The Master Thing? Guess You'll Find Out Soon. Review And Fav? Please And Thank You And Hope you Enjoyed. ^^_**


End file.
